Lokir
|Base ID = }} Lokir, or Lokir of Rorikstead, was a Nord horse thief from the village of Rorikstead. Background During the introduction, Lokir was among the captured criminals being taken to Helgen. Lokir was about to steal a horse and escape to Hammerfell, when he was caught in an ambush set up by the Imperial Army in order to capture Ulfric Stormcloak and his top men. During the ride to Helgen, Lokir berates Ralof, a member of the Stormcloaks, for causing so much trouble that the Imperials caught him riding towards Hammerfell when the soldiers were looking for Stormcloaks. He then tells the Last Dragonborn, who was caught in the same ambush and is also among the prisoners on the cart, that neither of them should be here, only to be told that all of them are now "brothers and sisters in binds." When he finds out that he is riding with Ulfric, and therefore will be executed along with the others in the cart, Lokir becomes terrified and desperately tries to tell the Imperials that he is not a Stormcloak. However, his pleas fall on deaf ears, with Ralof telling him to face his death with some courage, and he is ordered to the chopping block. In a final bid for survival, Lokir attempts to flee the execution, only to be shot down by Imperial archers. Conversations Ralof: "Hey, you. You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." Lokir: "Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell. You there... You and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants." Ralof: "We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." Imperial Soldier: "Shut up back there!" Lokir: "And what's wrong with him, huh?" Ralof: "Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King." Lokir: "Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they've captured you... Oh gods, where are they taking us?" Ralof: "I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits." Lokir: "No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening!" Ralof: "Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?" Lokir: "Why do you care?" Ralof: "A Nord's last thoughts should be of home." Lokir: "Rorikstead. I'm... I'm from Rorikstead." Imperial: "General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!" Tullius: "Good. Let's get this over with." Lokir: "Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me." Ralof: "Look at him, General Tullius, the Military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this. This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in. Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe." Haming: "Who are they, daddy? Where are they going?" Torolf: "You need to go inside, little cub." Haming: "Why? I want to watch the soldiers." Torolf: "Inside the house. Now." Haming: "Yes, papa." Imperial: "Whoa!" Captain: "Get these prisoners out of the carts. Move it!" Lokir: "Why are we stopping?" Ralof: "Why do you think? End of the line. Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us." Lokir: "No! Wait! We're not rebels!" Ralof: "Face your death with some courage, thief." Lokir: "You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!" Imperial Captain: "Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time." Ralof: "Empire loves their damn lists." Hadvar: "Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm." Ralof: "It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric!" Hadvar: "Ralof of Riverwood. Lokir of Rorikstead." Lokir: "No, I'm not a rebel. You can't do this!" runs Captain: "Halt!" Lokir: "You're not going to kill me!" Captain: "Archers!" is shot dead "Anyone else feel like running?" Hadvar: "Wait. You there. Step forward. Who are you?" At this point, Lokir has been shot dead and the execution of the other alleged Stormcloaks commences. Trivia *Lokir can be shot by as many as six Imperial soldiers, as that is how many have accessible bows. However, this rarely happens. * Using console commands, it is possible to kill the Imperial soldiers before they kill him. However, as his death is scripted this will not stop him from dying. * Also using console commands, if Lokir is killed before he starts to run, the Imperial soldiers will still shoot his corpse. *Despite hailing from Rorikstead, he has no residence and none of the townsfolk there make any mention of him ever being there. *Sometimes, Lokir's death animation shows him falling to the ground with his arms out as if his hands were not bound when he was hit by the Imperial Archer. *Bethesda made a mod called Lokir's Tomb to serve as a tutorial video for people wanting to use the creation kit. If the mod is downloaded Lokir's tomb is just outside Riverwood. *Lokir is the first character in Skyrim to die in-game. Bugs *Lokir may not run away from the cart, thus forcing the Dragonborn to restart the introductory sequence of the game in order to continue. Appearances * cs:Lokir de:Lokir es:Lokir fr:Lokir nl:Lokir pl:Lokir ru:Локир uk:Локір Category:Skyrim: Deceased Characters Category:Skyrim: Rorikstead Characters